


Baking cookies

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Baking cookies

I have to keep Sam safe, I have to protect Sam.

Those words were always in Deans forefront, every single day. It was his entire life’s goal and he never questioned it, never.

He was Sam's everything, his mother and his father and he wanted Sam to have everything. Dean would give up everything for Sam not to live this life. An orphan before his time, growing up in shitty motels and knowing about monsters.

God, he tried so hard to keep that truth from him, everything Dean did was for Sam.

That’s how he found himself on Christmas Eve trying to bake fucking cookies in a shitty oven that had probably never been cleaned. A phone call from his Dad that morning had told him that he wouldn’t be home for Christmas. Of course he wouldn’t.

So Dean did something he had never done to protect Sammy's childhood, to give him a sliver of Christmas. He got him out of bed and told him that they would have their own Christmas.

Complete with movies Sam was too young to watch, their dinner was his favourites from the good vending machine but he wanted to give him something more.

When Dean closed his eyes and thought of his mum, he tried desperately to connect those fragmented memories to Christmas and the smell of freshly baked cookies and milk filled his memories.

It was only one memory and he wasn’t even sure if it was real, but it didn’t need to be. In Deans head it was the best memory he could have ever wished for. So Dean baked cookies and to Sam that’s exactly what they were, cookies that were more chocolate chip than anything else but to Dean?

Dean was giving Sam his mum back on Christmas day.


End file.
